This invention relates generally to ostomy bags, and more particularly to ostomy bags with filters. Ostomy bags are usually secured to a pad or surgical dressing which contacts the user's skin and surrounds the stoma. Some patients have a problem with emission of flatus gases and it has been proposed to approach this problem by providing colostomy bags with carbon filters secured to one face of the bag over and around a gas outlet aperture from the bag. The gas is then escaped through this filter and the odors are reduced.
The problems are particularly acute, firstly from the point of view of the positioning and effectiveness of the filter, secondly from the point of view of ease of manufacture of the bag, and thirdly from the point of view of ease, comfort and unobtrusiveness in wear, when the user is unfortunate to have suffered an ileostomy operation with the result that discharge usually has the form of a relatively liquid slurry. In consequence, choking of the filter is all too common. Filter clogging is even more serious with drainable bags which are intended for longer term use than closed end non-drainable bags.